talesofwindfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
Liste des classes Quelle Classe devriez-vous choisir ? Tales Of Wind is a very complete game with 5 different classes shown above: - "Assassin": A very good attacker who can do a considerable amount of damage thanks to his critical hits and his very targeted damage skills but a rather low life rate making him a dangerous element in a group with a tank and a cleric but an element that can quickly drop to 0 HP if he is alone. At level 50, the assassin can evolve into Asura or Ninja, the two classes having similar characteristics to that of Assassin but being able to differentiate themselves through the experience you had as an Assassin. - "Warrior": A class being more oriented towards the number of HP than the damage. His skills aim to improve those of others and take most of the damage in the place of other players, the warrior being the class with the most HP. Nevertheless, the evolutions of the Warrior class, namely Berserker and Paladin differ greatly. The Paladin keeps its large number of HP and its skills which makes it the class to take if you want to play tank but the Fou-Furieux class changes completely and, like the Assassin, targets the DPS and not the HP. Its number of damages per second reaches a considerable number but does not reach that of the Ninja or the Asura even if they have misplaced their skill points. The Berserker is therefore a mix of HP and DPS which is very different from the Base Warrior. He is also very good at PVE and is one of the best classes if you want to play solo like Kirito. - "Clerk." The class of Clerc or more simply of "Healer" aims as its name suggests to heal his comrades while attacking at the same time. To be more effective, he must stay a little further away from the battlefield to avoid attacks given his lower than average HP. He fights by casting spells and has the role of caring for his comrades with his skills. The possibilities for evolution are the Druid, a class similar to that of the Cleric, and the Ranger, a class focused on care which therefore has a lower number of DPS than the Druid and the Cleric. - "Mage": A remote DPS class that slows down enemies and does good damage to areas while having melee combat capabilities. Its two evolutions will be oriented respectively towards the EVP and the PVP. The Pyromancer is a very autonomous class in PVE and will allow you to play alone while doing good damage. The Frostweaver will be the character most oriented towards the PVP thanks to his deceleration abilities and his damage of high areas. - "Summoner": This new class is the best for the moment. It allows to control a cat that will tanker, has a skill to heal on itself and its cat and can do good damage. The cat will grow bigger during the fight, gain strength and HP. In addition, you can stay on the combat map because your base attacks are remote. There is only one evolution in this class at the moment and it does not really change the experience with the basic invocator. Editing & Translation: Vodka Mate and Oxymorphe